Messy and Dirty
by reckoningyields27
Summary: Wanna know what's the difference of messy and dirty? Find out the Mitsu way.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since Ritsu confessed to Mio in there second year of college. It was Saturday, the bassist decided to visit Ritsu at her dorm room to do her daily routine of getting her out of bed.

"…su…ritsu…." Mio calmly shook her. "nmm…" The drummer covered herself with her blanket. She just wouldn't budge. "MOU! Ritsu wake up! It's 12 noon already!"

"Gah!" Ritsu quickly sat up to see the culprit. When she realized it was Mio; groggily she stretched and yawned. "My, my, my Mio-chuan couldn't stand a night without me with her in be-" *thwack!* "Itaii!" the drummer wailed.

"B-Baka Ritsu! Is this the thanks I get for visiting you." Mio said as her face became red that you couldn't tell if she was blushing or if she was angry. "And I even brought you breakfast… cause I knew you'd be hungry when you woke up…" she said meekly as she was holding a paper bag containing what smelled like freshly made toast.

"_Moe…" _Ritsu blushed at that thought. "I'm sorry Mio~ But I couldn't resist~ Besides today's Saturday, why'd d'ya have to wake me up?" *ggroagh* her stomach began to grumble. Both stared at each other then giggled. "See… I knew you'd be hungry" Mio said as she calmed herself down from giggling.

Then suddenly Ritsu looked at Mio with a disgust look in her face " Mio.. could it be?..." "What?" Mio asked with a straight face knowingly it would just be another tease. " Could you be one of those girls who stalk their lovers?" *thwack!* It was another blow to the head.

"I guess you don't want any breakfast from someone who you presume as a stalker, right?" Mio stood up ready to leave. "W-wait!" on cue, Ritsu's stomach grumbled. A sigh left the bassist's lips. "I guess I'll let you off this time" "Arigatou Mio-sama" Ritsu bowed to show her appreciation.

"Itadakimasu!" said the drummer as she started to chomp on her bread. "Show.. whatch dyou' have plan for us today?" Ritsu asked still munchin' on her toast. "You know your not Yui right? So stop eating while your talking, kay?" Mio scolded. Ritsu gulped down, "Well, what do you have planned?"

"Hmm… since it's Saturday and I noticed its getting dirtier every time I come over, why don't we clean up around here." She said looking around, then she blushed at the sight of yellow underwear on top of the table in front of her.

"Mio, I'm hurt. It's not dirty, it's just messy." She sulked. "It's still the same for me, still the main issue here is we ne-" Mio was cut off by Ritsu who was now wearing a pair of glasses. " Mio-chuan, I am surprised that you don't know the difference of messy and dirty", the brunette said as she adjusted her glasses.

"You see Mio, there is a big difference between messy and dirty…" said Ritsu while holding a dictionary. "And what might that be?" Mio tagging along with Ritsu's antics. "As you can see from this room, this is what you call messy. Things scattered and what-not. It's just not placed in their proper places. Therefore messy!"

"_I'm surprised, she at least mad__e sense." _Mio thought. "And what about dirty?" she asked obviously getting amused. As Mio finished asking her question, Ritsu smiled devishly and pinned her down onto the bed. "Ri-" before she could react she was cut off by Ritsu slowly licking her neck. "nmn" she started sucking and licking every part or her nape and suddenly ran a finger across Mio's most private place. "hnn" Mio gasped.

"You were thinking _Ritsu, that's dirty!, _weren't you?" the brunette whispered through Mio's ear. _"Damn it! I hate it when she's right." _Mio scowled in her thoughts. Ritsu then stood up releasing Mio who was now beet red. "I just thought you'd want an example. Plus it's easier for you and more fun for me, ne?" Ritsu said with her Cheshire-like grin.

"So are we gonna continue our plan on cleaning or… Am I gonna continue on my lesson on _dirty_?" She whispered seductively to the bassist.

"…"

Yo! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me but please do review!

**P.S. : Wanna know what's Mio's answer? Suggestions are accepted! =w=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-on (I forgot to do that in the last chapter =w=)**

"…"

"B-BAKA! Baka baka baka!" Mio shouted as Ritsu received multiple hits to the head.

"Itaii!" the drummer shouted grabbing her head in hurt. Ritsu didn't move for 3 minutes. Worry took over the raven-haired girl's face _"I may have overdone it this time!" _

"Oi, Ritsu~ I'm sorry" the bassist shook the brunette. Ritsu didn't respond, she just lied beside Mio facing down with her hands on her head. "Mou~ I said I was sorry Ritsu~"

"Keh- " was the sound that came from the drummer. "Khu-hahahaha!" she burst out in laughter. Mio in beet red was holding her fist ready to strike. *woosh*… it missed.

The bassist was astounded.

"Mio, how could you attempt to hit me again after repeatedly hitting me before? They were right! You are a Sadist!" she said with fake tears. "And whose fault is it?" Mio said who was clearly at her limit.

"Okay! Calm down Mio… I'm Sorry… I just didn't want to-"

"I know… In all the years we've spent together, I know the least thing you want to do is clean but for god's sake Ritsu! Y-your underwear is on top the table where you eat!" Mio tried to reason with a blush on her face.

"Eh? But Mio~ I left it there ever since… ever since our last-" she said trying to make a moe face but immediately stopped as deadpanned face was staring at her with a dark aura residing around her.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence…"

"A-alright Mio-chuan! A-ahaha-haha-" the brunette nervously laughed as she scratched the back of her head. "I'll just brush my teeth and tie my hair then we can… clean" she finished of with a gulp and a look of disgust; and left off to the bathroom. *sigh* left the bassist's lips. _"I'm gonna get old early if I have to put up with this everyday… But who am I kidding? It's the most fun I had in all my life." _She thought with a laugh.

"Mio! Why are you slacking off?" Ritsu stood up in front of her holding a broom on her right and a holding her waist with her left. _"How long was I reminiscing?" _

"Well seeing as Mio is slacking off then I should- " she said shrugging as she was about to return the broom.

"Oh No You Don't!" the bassistexclaimed as she took hold of Ritsu's collar.

"Ehe~ Let go! I don't wanna~" the drummer whined.

"It'll take you forever before you clean up here again! So we better do it now!" she scolded while dragging Ritsu back.

Ritsu was starting to clean up the computer drawer. She found an orange chupa-chups. _"Must have left it during trick or treat… Hmm…I wonder?" _A grin crept through her face. "Oi Mio!" the brunette called out to the bassist who was now placing all of Ritsu's manga in the bookshelf. "What is it?"

"Want a lollipop?" she presented it in front of Mio with a wild smile.

Mio looking suspiciously at the lollipop asked,

"What flavor is it?"

"Orange"

"Where did you get it?"

"From my drawer"

"When did it expire?"

"Mio! How could you suspect me of food poisoning you?" said the drummer with fake tears yet again.

"Ritsu, answer my question, WHEN. DID. IT. EXPIRE?"

"Don't worry Mio-chuan~ Look.", the drummer said as she pointed at what looked liked the expiration date. Mio looked and was convinced.

"Hmm… guess I'll accept your offer then, sorry for doubting you." Mio said as she took it. She unwrapped and started to lick it. _"Bingo" _said Ritsu in her thoughts.

"Mou ~ Mio-chan~ that's not how you eat it you know? It's called chupa-chups for a reason." Ritsu began to lean closer before Mio could lean back. Ritsu captivated the lollipop along with Mio's mouth. "Nmmph!" She rolled her tongue all over the lollipop and started roaming inside Mio's mouth giving the sweet orange taste along. Mio didn't refuse nor did she return the 'kiss', she was still stunned of what was happening. Ritsu continued this routine till she needed air. Both gasped for air, then Mio asked, "What… does… _t-that_ have to do with chupa-chups?"

"Eh~? You still don't get it? When you suck on the lollipop you make a "chu" face like when you're about to kiss someone and when it ends you make a "pa" sound when you need to gasp for air right? And then you do it again! And there enters "chups!" " the drummer proudly explained.

"I don't know if that made sense or was it just completely idiotic…"

"Even so, you still seem to like it", the brunette stated cheekily as she pointed out the bassist still sucking on the lollipop. "tch" was all the bassist could utter as she blushed while finishing her lollipop.

A/n: It's been long~ I wrote this way~ long ago… I just didn't know how to finish it :D. I've been loosing my inspiration so… give me one! For the mean time I'll keep it the rating in T ;D, but you'll never know when it'll change. Nmmm Chupachups =w=

Follow up disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CHUPACUPS ;D

please review! :3


End file.
